Our Life as Members of the Manhattan Clan
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A girl and her siblings have lost their family and they came face to face with gargoyles and with help from the detective, they had adventures as members of the clan of gargoyles
1. One Strange Night in New York

My name is Megan and I have a twin sister named Margaret and three younger brothers, Billy, Maximus or Max for short and Ned. We lost our parents from a tragic fire in our apartment and now we lost everything. We tried to be grateful, grateful to find a future for all of us. Most of the people in New York have been in hard times.

Margaret then said, "Well this is crazy, us in the city of Manhattan?" The boys shook their heads and they groaned. I then said, "Please send us a sign. Some sort of a hint. You know anything!" I then sat down with my hand on my face and my twin sister and younger brothers followed the lead that I did.

Then I saw a brown and white puppy with a calico kitten and a white kitten and I can't say on where do they come from, but this is strange. There is also a gray puppy and a gold puppy too and that is strange to see those animals with us. I guess that they have no owners and I was right. They don't have owners and we became their new owners. I took the brown and white puppy and the white kitten, Margaret took the gold puppy and the calico kitten, Max took the gray puppy and I told Billy and Ned that one day they will get their own pets and that cheered them up.

Then Billy took notice of something, he saw that the people were gathering around and said, "Guys something is going on here. I think we should take a look." Ned thinks that it would be a good idea. Max was not sure about it and I don't know what would think that it's all about, but we will find out.

We went inside the place without anyone noticing and started to look around. The boys were starting to get scared. Ned asked, "You afraid?" I answered, "No, just nervous." Billy was getting scared and so was Max and I decided to take the matters in my own hands by saying, "Boys, two things ok? Calm down. Now stay close by me and Margaret and look to the left and right to see if you can find anyone who can help us, but is not Xanatos or his worker." The boys nodded while Max said, "I don't trust that guy because he gives me the willies." Billy agreed saying, "Yeah that guy is giving me the creeps."

Then we heard a voice that is asking, "What are you all doing here?" We turned around to see a woman with a flashlight and she was staring at us.


	2. Meeting some gargoyles

The boys were a bit scared for who she is and she told us she is Elisa Maza. The dogs sniffed her legs while we just didn't say a word. We're just not sure if we trust her. I explained to her that coming to the castle was my brother's idea and she said, "Well this is no walk in the park night, someone else could have seen you. I'm a detective and I came to see what was going on." I looked at her suspiciously.

Margaret followed my lead. I said to her, "We're not sure if we can trust you like we don't trust Xanatos. He is not the type of guy." Margaret said, "Our pets are starting to like you. But we don't know if we really can trust you." Elisa smiled at us and said, "Come on, don't get too hard on me since I heard about what happened with your family from your social worker." We all gasped. How does she know about it? It's impossible. She told us that she had a talk with her and she has seen us trying to survive in the streets.

Well that is real nice. We all then sighed and decided to give Elisa a chance. While we walked around the castle, Elisa mentioned Dracula and we all headed outside. Then Max and Ned and Billy were getting scared because they think the castle is haunted. I sighed and rolled my eyes in amusement and said, "Boys, two things ok? Be. Quiet. Now look to the left and right to see if you can find any stairs that would lead to the exit."

Billy was confused. "Stairs? I thought we would have a look around and see if there are monsters here. The castle is haunting me." Margaret said, "Don't be silly, there are no monsters here." I added, "The only monsters here are the creatures that were stone by day and warriors by night, the gargoyles." Ned then asked, "What makes you think that there are any?" I said, "I read it in a book once. Boys just stay close to me and your other older sister and no one will do you three any harm.

We headed outside and looked at the view of the city. I said to the boys, "Don't look down, it will make you really dizzy." Max then said, "With our vast brains, we can outwit anything we run into." Ned added, "It would be a piece of cake to defend ourselves." Then we all heard a growl that sounded like a dog.

Margaret jointed her head up while Ned started to get scared. "I think it won't be a piece of cake to defend ourselves, I'm not brave enough." The pups and the kittens started to get really scared as the pups started to whimper. Elisa grabbed her gun and was about to get ready and aim.

She said, "Ok pal, let me see you, nice and easy." Then out came a horrible gargoyle beast! I started to get a bit scared, but I have to be brave in order to keep my siblings safe. The boys started to shake with fright. Margaret started to whimper and shake too. Elisa gasped at what she is seeing. As she was about to shoot the beast thing, a giant hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her gun and broke it.

Margaret gasped and the boys shook while they too gasped. They backed up to me while I glared with bravery in me. I then looked around to see if there is anything to scare that lavender creature. The pups started to bark while I looked around and the kittens were just scared. Then a wooden board and a rock caught my attention. I then noticed that Elisa was about to fall and the creature tried to catch her, but it was too late. Margaret and I looked down to see where she is falling and saw the creature going after her.

Ned then asked, "Megan I'm scared, will Elisa be ok?" I shook my head and said to him, "I'm not sure. All we can do now is hope that she'll make it alive and in one piece." Margaret said, "Yeah I agree with you Megan." The pups whimpered in sadness because they are starting to like her.

A few hours and minutes have gone by and we saw Elisa and she was alright! She then had to catch her breath and she gasped. Oh great! I almost forgot about that beast. Then it looked at us and growled at the boys and us. I said, "That thing is scaring my younger siblings. Get that thing away from them now!" The gargoyle said while he put a claw on it, "He won't hurt you." He then asked what are we doing here and asked Elisa to not fall from the building this time. So we had a talk with it for a while and he told us that his name is Goliath.

My siblings and I got our eyes wide. It has the same name as the giant who fought David. I can't believe my own eyes. Elisa then asked if anyone else knows about him. He said that only Xanatos, he brought them here. The boys gasped while Margaret and I looked at them. Luckily my sister still has her cross pendant, it was saved from the fire.

It was the only thing to remember our parents. She got it out and said, "Remove yourselves from here you fiends, summit from the power I hold within. Evil be gone. EVIL BE GONE!" This scared the bronze and the aqua blue one. I smiled and said, "It's working, keep it up." Ned added, "You're awesome at this sis." Margaret smiled and said to him, "Of course I am. I saved this pendant from the fire and it would work out." Elisa then said, "This can't be happening." The two gargoyles were in shock and wanted to know where are the evil creatures and Margaret and Ned said pointing at them, "It's you two stupid." This scared them a bit.

The red gargoyle sniffed Elisa and then it sniffed Margaret and the boys and I stepped away while it sniffed me and asked Goliath if we are new friends. Elisa said, "Boy I sure hope so." I said, "I agree with you Elisa." Then I took notice that the pups are sniffing the gargoyles and the kittens just stayed with us.

Then Margaret noticed the sun was about to come up and said, "We should go Megan, it's about to be dawn." I got my eyes wide and the pups noticed the look on my face. "We can't stay, we have to go." Elisa then asked, "When will I see you and your siblings again?" I said, "Oh I don't know, I don't know." Goliath asked, "You don't know?" I then said to Elisa, "Well maybe someday." Elisa told me that tomorrow is her day off and that would sound perfect. Goliath asked when will my siblings and I see him again and I shook my head saying, "Oh never, never." The old one asked, "Never?" I just don't know what to say.

We then got out of the castle before anyone realizes we were there.


	3. Getting to know Elisa Maza

We slept for a while and then we woke up when it was about 10 in the morning. Margaret and I were the first ones to wake up. We yawned and stretched out our arms and legs. The alley is not that comfortable, but it will have to do for us since we are living there and we stayed there for a few weeks.

Our pets were the next ones to wake up. I named the brown and white puppy that is female Princess and the white kitten that is also female Snowflake and Margaret named the gold puppy that is a female Fiona and the calico that is also female Opal. Max named the gray pup that is male Warrior. Those are fine names for them. Then the boys woke up next. Ned said while he yawned, "What a night. Gargoyles? I have seen everything, but those gargoyles looked real to me." Billy then said, "I don't know if we will see them again, but I hope that we'll see Goliath again." I looked at Billy with a raised eyebrow.

I asked him, "What are you talking about little brother?" Billy then said that Goliath seems like a nice gargoyle. I don't understand at all. Margaret looked at him and said, "He maybe, but he seems a little tough and aggressive. He also seems like he was protecting the castle as if it was his only home." Margaret and I looked at each other. She did bring a good point. I then remembered something, Elisa's day off is today! Margaret remembered it too. Billy and Ned looked at us and asked what's wrong. Margaret said, "Elisa, the detective we met is having her day off today and she did ask us when will we see her again. Megan doesn't know and she did bring up her day off." I added, "I did say that it sounds perfect. That was before the sun was rising." The boys then finally got it.

Then we had our breakfast that was given to us by a miracle, same for the lunch. I made a collar for Princess and Snowflake. Same for Fiona and Opal and Warrior. I made them myself. The collars are not made of trash, but used leather. When evening came, Elisa was waiting for us. It was time to get to know her.

The boys were ready for this. While we were walking to Goliath, she told us how she knew about what has happened, but she didn't tell us how she knew about our life because we heard how she knew it from early this morning before we left. Well that is one way to trust her, sort of. We have to keep our instincts up. Then we made it where Elisa told us to meet Goliath.

The boys gulped of nervousness. The pups whimpered and the kittens meowed in nervous mood. I guess they were still nervous about the gargoyle. While I calmed my pets down and Margaret did the same with hers, Goliath appeared out of nowhere and that startled us and scared the boys.

That was a close one, Goliath gave us a scare. Then the old gargoyle came too. Oh that is something. The old gargoyle didn't have a name and he asked us if there is anything that has a name. Margaret and I looked at each other confused. The boys didn't understand till they remembered the Hudson river. Then the old gargoyle took the name of Hudson for a name of his own. Then we walked while Goliath glided.

This turned out to be fine for a while till we reached the park. The park has so many fond memories for us. It was the last place we have ever been to before our parents died in a fire. The boys sighed sadly. I got a sad look on my face and Margaret turned away sadly. Goliath noticed the look on our faces and asked if we were alright, but we said that it's nothing. Things then took a turn for the worse. A group of people in suits and shades came out of nowhere with guns. We've been ambushed by them.

This is not good! Elisa then told us to hide while she will take care of things and we grabbed our pets and made a break for it. We ran for our lives. We didn't dare to look back and we all hid in the bush. They didn't catch us, but the sun was rising and we saw Goliath turned to stone. The legend from the book was true! He was stone by day and a warrior by night.


	4. Guarding Goliath in stone form

We have been hiding for hours and I don't even know what time is it and well Max was getting hungry. Then we got another miracle. We got brunch! How cool is that? Billy thought it was a dream, but it's not to him. He knows that it's all real to him. Ned couldn't believe his eyes. Even our pets gotten some food of their own. Margaret wondered where does it come from. That is what I want to know too.

This would be something I'd have to know soon. Well at least there are some things that would give us a miracle. Goliath would want to know what was wrong with us last night. Margaret looked at me and she said, "I know that look. You want to tell Goliath the truth do you? Megan we are not going to tell him yet." The boys agreed with her. I have no choice but agree at this point. He's gonna have to find out sooner or later.

I sighed and said to Margaret, "Look sis, I don't know if it's not much of a choice, we have to tell Goliath why we are living in the streets one night." I knew that Margaret has a point. Then we heard a tiny meow. We looked and saw a little black kitten. Billy felt immediately in love with it this moment. We then realized that it's a girl black kitten and Billy and I named the black Kitten Twilight.

I had to make a collar for her sometime. We then hoped that Elisa would be alright and to our relief she is.

We then had to keep an eye on the gargoyle and be on the lookout for danger. Elisa helped out too. We had another chance to get to know her more. That is a good sign. We stand guard over Goliath's stone statue.

Elisa noticed Twilight and I explained to her about what happened while she wasn't there. She was interested and we then heard someone coming. We had to take cover, but we got a false alarm because it was a jogger. That was a close one for us. Elisa then slept while we stand guard of the statue of Goliath. Night was about to fell and we heard the sound of stone cracking.

Elisa woke up when she heard this. We immediately took cover. Rocks flew and we saw Goliath emerge.

It's like a butterfly opening up it's wings. My siblings and I got amazed. This is totally cool. So cool. Elisa then had a little talk with Goliath and I felt a bit unsure. Goliath then asked about our names. That's right. He didn't ask us two nights ago.

I sighed and said, "Well, I'm Megan, this is my twin sister Margaret and these are my brothers Billy, Maximus or Max for short and Ned." He said that our names are wonderful. Goliath then said that he has to go back, the other gargoyles would be worried about him. We understand.

Elisa then said that while she does her police work, she will get to know us and our pets more. I can't believe that this is happening. Seriously I can't. Then we headed back to the castle to see what is there. Margaret thinks that we should be careful and that is what we will do. Elisa told us to be on the lookout. I took her advice seriously. So did Margaret.


	5. Our first miracle

The boys and our pets stayed close by me and my twin sister and we had to keep our eyes and ears open at the same time. Billy was feeling uneasy and I playfully rolled my eyes and said, "Billy, two things ok little brother? Calm. Down. Now look to the left and right to see if you can find any clues." Billy was confused. "Clues? I thought we would be careful like Elisa would want us to." Margaret then said, "And we are going to be careful since it's like Elisa is caring for us even though we have met her two nights ago." Max then asked, "What makes you think that Elisa is caring for us?" I glared at him and said, "She heard about what happened with us." Max then said, "Well if you say so. I wish that we have a miracle that can help us find a home."

Margaret then said, "Careful what you wish for little brother." Max nodded slowly. Ned then had a funny feeling in his stomach. He then told us, "Um guys, don't get me silly, but I have a funny feeling in my own stomach. I think it's telling us something." I looked at him with shock.

I asked him, "What is this feeling trying to tell us?" He then told us that the feeling is telling us that someone or something is following us. Oh boy. This could be bad. Billy panicked really bad.

Margaret then said, "Guys, something is here with us and it's right over there!" She pointed to the left. We turned at her direction and we got our eyes wide. I yelled, "It's that thing. It's the one that growled at us, get it!" What we saw was the gargoyle beast from two nights ago. The boys tried to shoo it away, but it just keeps coming back.

I then said, "Crazy beast you, get!" Margaret then said, "Why you no account creature, get away from us!" The gargoyle beast then barked. I jointed. It barked like a dog. The pups got surprised by this and the kittens meowed in confusion.

I noticed Princess and Fiona sniffing the gargoyle beast and this made me and Margaret worried. I also took notice of Warrior joining in the sniffing and this also worried Max. Billy and Ned noticed it and grew concerned. Snowflake, Opal and Twilight got confused by this. The kittens meowed at us as if they were trying to tell us what is going on.

I shook my head saying that I don't know. The kittens know what I am saying. Snowflake looked at me in confusion. Margaret, Max and I got our eyes open wide when we saw the pups having fun with the gargoyle beast. My guess was that it likes them. I think so, and my guess was right. Wow. Didn't expect that at all. Then the gargoyle beast left. That's weird.

Billy looked at me and Margaret in confusion and asked, "What was that all about?" I said, "I don't know, but I didn't expect that to happen at all." I then said, "I know what will happen if we're not careful. The gargoyles will eat us alive." Margaret then said, "But Goliath and Hudson won't do that to us." I looked at her and said, "I'm talking about the gargoyle beast and the young gargoyles." Ned nodded his head yes.

We've made it outside and stayed there for a few hours. It sure is hard for us to find clues. I don't understand. Then something caught our eyes. It look like a robot of some kind. The boys got scared by this. I then got my eyes wide when I saw a female gargoyle standing on top of a tower that is on top of where we are standing. I can tell that something is not right at all. I looked at Margaret and she nodded her head yes.

We had to get out of here. We started to run for our lives. The pets followed us. We stopped and hid behind a wall. I had to do something about this. I breathed hard and I knew that we have to get to safety. Then an idea struck me. This would work, I know it would. I then said to my siblings, "Ok guys, head to safety, I'll catch up." The rest of the siblings ran while I grabbed a rock and said, "I'll take care of the female gargoyle." I threw the rock while she was holding a weapon of some sort.

I made a good aim and I noticed that the tower was about to fall off. I started to run. I then yelled at my siblings very loud, "RUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!" We all started to head off and we had to get to safety away from the falling tower. The falling tower caused some serious damage to the castle floor though. The floor we were running on broke off and we started to fall. Our pets got to safety though. That's a good one.

Margaret and I grabbed onto the top part of the castle. Billy and Max hang onto the part of the castle wall for dear life while Ned struggled to hang on. Then Margaret and I started to climb up and Billy and Max joined in. Margaret and I were the first to get to safety. Billy and Max almost made it and Ned too, but the brick of the castle wall broke off and Ned screamed to while he started to fell.

Margaret yelled out, "NED!" I got my eyes wide. I ran to the one part of the castle and tried to look for Ned. Margaret followed my lead. I started to worry. Billy and Max almost started to cry when we saw Ned. He's alright! But I gasped, because Ned was saved by the aqua gargoyle. Margaret gasped too. Ned was then brought back to us and Margaret and I got angry. Billy and Max got their eyes wide because there's the olive gargoyle and the red one with the aqua gargoyle.

Margaret and I growled and were about to scare them away and Ned tried to calm us down, but we didn't hear him. Margaret grabbed a rock and said, "No scary gargoyles, sanctuary. GET OUT!" Billy said to us, "Wait, I think those gargoyles are…" I told the three gargoyles, "GO AWAY!" Max then said, "I'm sure they meant no harm to us." Margaret and I didn't listen still and we both said, "Go!"

We tried to scare them away and that worked out for a while till a hand grabbed us. I looked to my right and it was Elisa. She asked us, "What is going on here?" Margaret then said, "You wouldn't believe us if we tell you." Elisa smirked at us and she said, "Tell me." Margaret and I looked at each other. I sighed and told her what happened. Then we reached to where we saw Xanatos on the ground. Elisa handcuffed him and I said, "Well I was right about not trusting him."

Margaret then asked, "Elisa wait, doesn't Xanatos have a right to a fair trial?" Elisa nodded her head saying, "He does don't worry." That was close. While we waited for Elisa to come back, we started to get to know the three gargoyles and the beast. Margaret an I had our guards up because I wasn't sure if we can trust them. We were starting to trust Elisa already.

Billy asked the aqua gargoyle, "So do you have a name or not?" The aqua gargoyle answered for him and Billy told us, "Megan, Margaret his name's Broadway." What?! Max asked the red gargoyle if it has a name or not and the red gargoyle told him his own name and Max answered, "Megan, Margaret his name's Brooklyn." Margaret then asked, "Who's name?" Ned asked the olive gargoyle and the gargoyle beast if they have names too. The bronze olive gargoyle answered him and Ned said to us, "Girls his name is Lexington and the gargoyle beast is Bronx." Margaret and I asked, "Who's name now?" Billy introduced us to the trio and the beast.

I breathed hard and said, "They have names now." I then sat down in surprise. Margaret followed my lead. I can't believe it. Then the gargoyle beast came up to us and started to lick me. I got totally disgusted. Then it licked Margaret and she too got disgusted. Then I noticed our cats and dogs started to get along with the gargoyles and the gargoyle beast. I can't believe it. I then said to the gargoyle beast, "Just warn me before you lick us again." This is strange.

Then we met up with Elisa and there was Goliath. I didn't know what is going to happen now. Then Goliath then asked us something that changed our lives forever. He asked us if we should like to be members of his clan.

We got our eyes wide. I can't believe it. This could be a big change for us. A really big one. The boys got excited for this. Margaret and I bowed our heads in respect and I said, "Yes, we'd be honored Goliath." But this fun time was not meant to last forever. The boys still felt sad a bit. I sighed and said, "Oh well, back to the alley you guys." Margaret added, "Yeah let's go."

Goliath got confused and asked us, "You live in an alley?" I answered, "Well sure Goliath." Margaret added, "You didn't know?" I knew that it's time to tell him why we live in an alley. I sighed and said, "We lost our home from a fire and it costs the lives of our parents." Margaret then added, "In other words, we lost everything." We started to walk back to the alley.

Max then said, "I got dibs on the newspaper blankets." Margaret and I groaned while I said, "Oh Max, you had that last week, it's Ned's turn." Billy then said, "Well I call dibs on the cardboard box shelters." Margaret then said, "Actually Billy you had that two weeks ago, it's Max's turn now." Ned then said, "I call dibs on the plastic bag mattresses." Margaret groaned while I said, "Ned you had that three weeks ago, it's Billy's turn again."

While we walked back to the alley, I heard the voices of the three gargoyles saying that they felt sorry for us and we had no home. Then I had a feeling that Elisa will have it taken care of. I wonder if it is true or not.

What we didn't know is that this will be our last night in the alley.


	6. Our second miracle

The next morning, it was about 9 in the morning when Margaret and I woke up. I can't believe about what happened in the middle of the night last night for us. We became members of a clan of gargoyles.

The boys woke up next and Ned said while he stretched, "Oh what a weird night, us becoming members of a clan of gargoyles. I think that's a nice thing for us." Billy said after yawning, "Wow, I can't believe it, but still we have no home." Max said, "I know, but I gotta be careful of what I wish for."

Margaret and I sighed. We knew that they're right. We still have no home. We had our heads in the ground. Then we heard a voice that was calling to us, it was Elisa. Margaret and I looked up and she said that she has a surprise for the boys.

I wonder how they would react though. We followed her to her apartment and our pets weren't sure about this. The dogs and cats got along with Elisa's own cat called Cagney. What a cute name for a cat like that.

Cagney got along with us too. I don't understand what is going on now. Margaret and I saw a lavender door that has our names on it and that got me curious. Elisa noticed it and she nodded her head. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Then when I turned on the light switch, I gasped quietly, same for Margaret. I can't believe it. A room for us. Oh this is wonderful. Truly is. I then said, "I can't believe it, I've never seen a room like this since the fire." Margaret couldn't believe it too. Then we had a look at what the boys are seeing.

They are in awe all because they have a room to share with. The boys couldn't believe it. I don't understand about this. Elisa then explained what she did for us. She had a talk with our social worker and she gained custody of us!

I don't believe it. This is truly a miracle for us. I can't believe that we have a home now. I can't believe that this is happening. Elisa then told us that we're going to be homeschooled. That's cool. We're going to be homeschooled again, just like before.

We were homeschooled back then before the fire started. Then something else came to me. I'm starting to worry on what will happen once Xanatos finds out about this, but Elisa said that it won't happen.

I hope that she is right. I trust her.


End file.
